


I'm not going anywhere.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Gen, Human Benny Lafitte, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-hunters, Older Sam Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam and his boyfriend Benny are taking care of 5 year old Dean after him and Sam's parents pass away. The little one has been having nightmares. Benny talks to Dean about what's been scaring him and giving him nightmares.





	I'm not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 20 years old. Dean is only 5 years old in this story.

Benny opened his eyes hearing the door to him and Sam's room being open. He knew it was Dean. He felt the little one getting to the bed next to him. 

“Hey there. What's the matter sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

“I had a nightmare.” The little one sniffled. 

Benny put the little one between him and Sam. Dean curled himself into his big brother. 

Sam woke up a little. “What happened baby boy.” He pulled Dean on top of him, he wrapped his arms around his baby brother and held him.

“I had a nightmare.” He cried into Sam neck. 

“It's okay Dee. Shh I got you.” He let the little one cry until he felt the Dean's breathing even out from falling a sleep.“I think he's been having nightmares about the accident.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?” The older man asked. 

“No.” He felt the tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Darlin' do you want me to talk too him?” 

“Could you please.” He tightened his hold on his baby brother. 

“Of course baby doll.” Benny said. 

Dean move a little. “Ben Ben.” He said quietly while reaching for Benny. 

*****

Sam handed his baby brother to his boyfriend. He smiled at the two of them cuddling together. Their parents had passed away car accident last year. Him and Benny had already been dating and living together. The older man didn't even think twice about taking in Dean to live with him and Sam. He didn't know if he would have been able to raise his 5 year old brother with out his boyfriend's help. He got lucky being a able to get a job at the local Doctors office after he was done with nursing school to become a LPN. He meet his boyfriend at a coffee shop he use to go all the time to study. Benny was owner of the small local coffee shop. 

*****

Benny woke up with Dean laying on his belly and chest. He smile down at the little boy. He looked over and it was almost 10 am. 

“Dean.” He said softly. 

“Benny.” He said in a sleepy voice. 

“How about we go watch to some cartoons?” 

“Yeah I would like that a lot.” He smile brightly at the older man. 

Benny picked up Dean and gently got out bed. They walked to the bathroom together. Dean went to the bathroom first, he washed his hands and he went out to the hallway. 

“How about you meet me in the livingroom.” 

“Okay.” He smiled and ran to the livingroom. 

*****

Benny went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He walked into the kitchen and got Dean cereal with milk and chocolate milk to drink. He got himself toast and coffee. He walked into the livingroom and sat down beside Dean. They ate their breakfast while watching cartoons together. Benny smiled as he listened to Dean giggle at it. Once they were done Benny cleaned up the dished quickly and went back into the livingroom. He sat down on the couch. Dean got onto his lap. 

“Dean have you been having nightmares a lot lately?” He asked softly.

“Yeah. ” The little boy whispered. 

Benny held Dean a little tighter. “What are they about it sweetheart?” 

The little boy wrapped his arms around Benny's neck and buried his face into his neck and cried. “Sammy leaving.” He sniffled. 

“Do you wanna talk about it buddy?” He asked softly. 

“I'm scared Benny.” He sniffled. 

“What are you scared about?” 

“What would happen to me if something happened to Sammy?” He asked. 

“Oh Dean you would stay here with me. I promise I'll take care of you.” Benny felt his tears burning his eyes. 

*****

They didn't hear Sam come into the room. They felt him sit down beside them. Benny looked at Sam and saw the tears falling down his cheeks. The older man pulled Sam to them. The younger man wrapped his arms around his two favorite boys. 

“Dee, I'm not going anywhere baby boy.” He said with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Dean let go of Benny and moved over to is big brother. He laid his head onto Sam's shoulder. The older man wrapped his arms around his baby brother.  
“I love you Sammy.” 

“I love you too Dean and I promise I'm not going anywhere.” Sam said as he kissed his baby brother's temple.


End file.
